Total Drama Island
by lisbethsan
Summary: This is the first season of Total Drama Island, with a whole new cast! 18 contestants, 2 teams, and only 1 winner, who takes the 100,000 dollar prize! Read and find out what kind of drama this season will bring us! There'll be love, hate, friends, enemies, and many more! Find out what happens here, right now, in Total, Drama, Island!


Total Drama Island

Season 1 Episode 1

"Where's the Moose?"

Contestants:

Chamberlain, Russell, Logan, Rodger, Sandy, Ally, Carl, Kenya, Lanny, Spencer, Kassie, Shaun, Chelsea, Dominic, Kandie, Samantha, Kevin and Alex.

Chris Mclean pops onto the screen. "Welcome to the hottest, most action filled, drama filled...love filled show on Television." He starts. "18 teens will arrive shortly and be put into two teams, they will compete in challenges and send someone home. At the end of the summer the final two contestants will battle it out until a winner is declared"

"Now that I gave a pretty good idea of how the show works. Let me introduce the island!" The camera pans out to an island called Wawanakwa. It shows a cliff on the side, a open area with a firepit, 2 medium sized cabins and a large cabin. Chris is shown standing at the firepit. "This is the elimination area. Every 3 days a team will either win or lose a challenge, and the losing team comes here and eliminates one player of their choosing."

Chris is now shown sitting in an outhouse. "This is the outhouse confessional. Where people will air dirty laundry about other competitors or just say what's on their mind" Chris is now standing in between two cabins "And finally, these are the cabins, where the teams will sleep." Chris is back on the dock with his arms raised in the air. "Lets see what will happen on this brand new season of Total, Drama, Island!"

The camera focuses on Chris, who is back on the dock. His sly smirk faces the camera and speaks up, "First up, we have: Lanny!" Lanny is a short scrawny kid with brown hair, a blue hoodie and gray sweatpants.

Lanny is up in the helicopter, shaking his legs as he whimpers silently. "Oh, crap..." He says but is pushed by Kenya. Kenya is a short girl, with pale skin, brown eyes and black hair. She removed her black glasses to jump out of the helicopter. She wears dark blue jeans with a comfy looking white shirt, accompanied with black and white sneakers.

Chef stands near the edge of the helicopter, looking down with a grin. "Move out of the way, Kenya is here!" Kenya says as she pushes Chef off the helicopter and herself following.

"The Rough Diamond, Kenya!" Chris says as she falls down, "With company of Chef!"

Lanny had safely landed on the bouncy house, his eyes wide. Chef lands outside of the bouncy house, with his head in the sand. Kenya lands in the bouncy house, balancing herself on it. Lanny holds her shoulders to balance themselves as they smile to each other.

She notices the camera focusing on them, so she quickly pushes him away. "I don't need your help, dude."

Russell walks to the door and looks down. "Next is, Russell!" Chris announces.

Russell is medium height with short natural red hair, a red sweater vest and a white undershirt, and jeans. "I have to aim, f-for that? No p-problem!" He stutters as he jumps. He struggles in the air and lands neck down into the sand. Kenya laughs at him.

"Next is Ally!" Chris announces.

Ally walks over the the edge of the helicopter and doesn't get a chance to look down before she gets pushed. She looks up and sees Kevin standing there.

"I could've died!" She yelled up to him, landing in the bounce house. Kevin looks down to her "Sorry, I uh, tripped!" he lies. Ally is an Asian girl with a black shirt, blue shorts and blonde hair in a ponytail

Kevin jumps down and lands in the bouncy house. Kevin is a rather tall guy, with blue eyes and, messy, brown hair. His skin is very pale and wears a black hoodie with sport shorts, high socks and sneakers.

"I'm going to die here," Lanny says before Kevin falls on him.

Kassie follows in Kevin's footsteps, looks down and chuckles. Kassie is medium height with a black hat over her choppy black and purple hair, black shirt and black ripped jeans. She hesitates jumping, and right before she steps off, and intern pushes her off. Kassie grabs his hand and they fall together.

"What the Fu-" she yells while falling.

Chelsea pokes her head out of the side of the door. Chelsea has neck length blonde hair, which she often styles in a ponytail. She wears a pink shirt and blue jeans.

[Confessional: Chelsea]  
Chelsea is sitting in the confession booth, covering her eyes.  
"I am, TERRIFIED of heights."  
[End]

Chelsea looks down and cowardly backs away. Logan walks up to her and she bumps into him. Logan is buff and has a black hoodie with dirty blue jeans.

"Let me lead you." He tells her as he winks at her.

She nods her head 'no'. Logan looks her in the eyes, holds her hand and jumps off. Logan grabs her in his arms to protect her while they land in the bounce house.

[Confessional: Kenya]

"My, oh my. He's not that bad looking on the eyes."

[End]

Dominic walks over to the door. "Nuh-uh, No way. Thanks, but no thanks."

[Confessional: Dominic]

Dominic is standing in the booth. Where you can't see his head.

"See, I'm this thing called, stinking rich, and there is no way I'll be jumping out of a plane, risking my life." He tells them.

[End]

Kenya looks up at the helicopter, and interrupts Dominic. "Hey, you!" She yells making him look at her. "Are you too chicken to jump? Look at all these girls who jumped and YOU can't do it?" She taunts.

"You know what?!" He yells to her before he jumps, he lands in the bouncy house. His face is red with anger and he starts going towards her, "Hey, dude, dude, chill I wanted to get you there!".

[Confessional: Dominic]

"Good thing she said something, cause I would've cowered out of that fight."

[End]

Carl looks down and sees the bouncy house. "Next is Carl!" Chris says.

Carl is buff with a blue shirt with a '8' on the back and black shorts. "And, this show going to suck" Carl jumps down and lands on a rock in between his legs "My...kiwis." He flinches. The people who already landed also flinch or cringe.

"Oh, can't this season get any better?!" Chris says, excitedly.

Kandie walks to the door and looks down "Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?" She asks Carl. Kandie has bright pink hair, and a green sundress. Kandie block her nose and dives into the lake besides them. She carries Carl to shore.

Alex walks onto the door and also jumps into the water. Alex has long black hair with pink highlights on her bangs and the tips of her hair, blue frilly shirt with cuts on her sleeves, and ripped black jeans.

Kandie screams. "Something touched my foot!". Alex swims up and fakely reassures her "It's okay, it's just me!"

[Confessional: Alex]  
Alex is sitting sideways in the confessional with red shoes on her feet.  
"Okay, I was swimming up and I saw a really nice pair of shoes, I had to have them." Alex started to sound unsure "Albeit, I found them on somebody else's feet."  
[End]

Rodger looks down, looks at the camera "This will be fun!" he says putting one leg out and falling intentionally. He lands in the bouncy house. Rodger has dirty blonde hair with white skin and brown eyes. He wears a long white shirt and blue shorts and also blue sneakers.

[Confessional: Rodger]

"Hi!" he starts with joy in his tone, smiling. "I'm- uh, Rodger!" He says, almost forgetting his name.

[End]

A close up to Sandy's boots are show. She stomps making the pane shake shake. She has long brown hair, reaching all the way down to her knee's. She has olive skin and hazel eyes, she's also is an average height. She wears Jean themed shorts and a purple shirt with brown short boots.

"I can not wait to meet the others!" She says with a southern accent.

She jumps off and lands on a tree. "Shoot, I need to learn how to get better aim. Hey!" She stops, thinking of something "Now I know what it's like to be a guy!"

Chris reads off a sheet of paper "Next is...Samantha!". Lanny perks his ears up, like a dog, and turns around, in shock.

[Confessional: Lanny & Samantha]

Lanny looks at the camera, dead in the eye.

"Great. This is gonna suck!"

[Static]

Samantha sits there rolling her eyes.

"My Ex of all people?!"

[End]

Samantha jumps off and Chamberlain follows, both landing in the bouncy house. Chamberlain on top of her. Chamberlain is a big black man with no hair. He wears a red and white striped shirt and blue shorts.

"Hey Hun!" Chamberlain says to Samantha under him. Samantha is a average height female with shoulder length, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Her eyebrows make it seem like she's always angry. She wears a black dress, a little higher from her knees. Black sneakers like the cool kids accompany her.

"Last but not least, Spencer!" Chris yells.

Spencer looks down nervously "I-is this r-really necessary?". Spencer is a black haired male whose tall, and a bit scrawny yet a little buff. He wears a blue shirt with a wifi logo, black shorts with white sneakers. He tries to jump but fails and falls into the bounce house. Kassie laughed at his pain.

The camera shows the cast on the beach. Chamberlain standing beside Kenya, and Samantha standing beside Russell. Chelsea looks at Logan and smiles, "So, I'm Logan." Logan introduces himself, giving a smug grin. Chelsea laughs "I'm Chelsea."

"And I'm Kenya!" Kenya tells Logan in a flirtatious tone.

Chris interrupts them "During these 60 days we will go through a set of challenges that will decide who is the winner of Total Drama Island!" Chris explains.

"Will we be having one of these…What are they called?" Rodger asks

Kevin just looks at him, attempts to say something, but gives up. "Challenges?" Chamberlain tells him.

"Oh yea. Will we be having a challenge today?" Rodger finishes.

"Eventually, but, everyone follow me to the mess hall." Chris says walking with them.

The screen shows both teams sitting in the mess hall. Some time has gone by. All of the 18 are already sitting down eating.

Kandie plops herself down on the picnic table, looking at her plate of slop "Ew.". SHe looks up and sees Chef Hatchet giving her a death stare.

"This food is repulsive." Kenya tells Lanny, walking by Kandie

"I forgot to mention something." Chris says, looking in "Somewhere on the island, two of these will be hidden." Chris lifts up his hand to reveal a necklace with 'Immunity Idol' engraved. Chris continues "During the elimination, if you are eliminated and if you have this in your possession, you can use it and be saved and live another day."

Kenya, Kassie, Alex, and Dominic smirk.

[Confessional: Kassie]

"I can get an immunity idol and dominate this game!" She says, smirking

[Static]

"I'll just steal it from the winner." Alex tells the camera, looking bored.

[Ends]

Ally is next in line for food "I'd like lunch, please!" She snaps.

Chef puts down some glob of 'food'. Dominic takes out a cell phone and dials a number "It's okay guys. I'll order us some take out.". Chris walks over to Dominic, grabs his phone and walks away. "No phones either!" Dominic takes a phone out of his sock. Chris grabs that too. Dominic let's out an annoyed sigh.

Kenya looks at Lanny and whispers "I'm sorry for pushing you off the plane." Lanny looks at her, "It's fine. I'm Lanny." He introduces himself. "I'm Kenya." She replies.

Carl sits next to Chelsea and joins the conversation. "So what's going on?" he asks, looking occasionally at Ally. "Nothing really," Chelsea tells him, eyeing his muscles. Ally notices Carl stare. She gets up and walks towards Kenya and Lanny.

"Hey. I'm Ally." She introduces herself. "I'm Kenya, and this is Lanny," she says as she points to him. Lanny waves his hand 'Hello', Ally extends her hand for her to shake. Kenya shakes her hand awkwardly. "Sorry, was that awkward?" Ally asked, pulling her hand away. "Yeahhh, kind of. Not a shaking hands person." They both shared a laugh.

Kandie sits next to Rodger "Hey!" She exclaims. "Hello! I'm Rodger." They shake eachothers hands. "I'm Kandie.". They go silent. "This show is going to be fun" Kandie says, trying to stir up conversation. "We're on a show?" Rodger asks, confused. "I'm on TV?!" Rodger squeals.

Alex is seen looking at a silver, or looked like silver, spoon. She examined it for a second before putting it inside of her bra. Kevin eyed her weirdly. "Is that a thing you do often?" Alex raises an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" she then grabbed a fork, and once again, placed it in her bra. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Is that like, a normal thing girls do?" Russell asked, his head tilted, like a confused puppy. "Totally." Samantha murmured under her breath, sarcastically. Russell gasped, "That's cool! Would it be acceptable if I wore a bra just to do that, too?" Samantha slapped her forehead.

Sandy sits next to Chamberlain. "You're such a funny and outgoing person!" She says. "Awe honey, you're too sweet." Chamberlain replies with a wide smile. "I hope we are on the same team! How cool would that be?" Chamberlain gasped at Sandy. "Sugar, that would be amazing!" Chamberlain says, singing the last part of his exclamation. Some turned to look at him. He blew kisses to all of them in return.

The camera shows Logan in the background of Chamberlain. The camera zooms up to him and he's show talking to Shaun. "That guy is a fag." He mutters "He can't be on our team, Our team must consist of strong men, and women, like us...and Kenya. Pansies can go on the other team. "

"Dude, that's not okay." Shaun tells him, talking about his homophobia. "He's a human just like you and me." Logan looks at him. "I guess you're right, but it doesn't make what he's doing okay." Shaun rolls his eyes and continues to eat his slop.

After the campers finish getting acquainted, they walked out of the Mess Hall, to find Chris waiting. He is standing in the middle of the two cabins. "When I call your name, walk over to the cabin with the Brown flag. I will call your names one by one."

"Chamberlain" Chris starts. Chamberlain walk over to his cabin.

"Sandy" Chris announces. Sandy runs to the cabin and hugs Chamberlain.

"Logan" Chris announces. Logan shrugs and walks to the cabin.

[Confessional: Logan]

"So far, my team consists of a gay man, and a fat chick. This is already fun."

[End]

"Samantha" Chris announces. Samantha smiles and walks to the cabin next to Sandy.

"Dominic" Chris announces. Dominic walks to them.

"Alex" Chris announces. Alex smirks and walks to them, mischievously.

"Shaun" Chris announces. Shaun walk so to them and high fives Logan.

"Chelsea" Chris announces. Chelsea walks to them, smiling to Logan. He smiles back.

"And, Rodger." Chris finishes. Rodger walks to them.

[Confessional: Samantha]

"Thank God Lanny isn't on my team!"

[End]

Chris walks over to the flagpole and raises a brown flag with a growling bear on it. "I christen you, the Ravenous Bears!" He pauses. "The rest of you,"

"Lanny" Chris announces. Lanny walks to the other cabin.

"Kenya" Chris announces. Lanny smiles when he sees Kenya walk towards him.

"Spencer" Chris announces. Spencer also walks to them.

"Kassie" Chris announces. Kassie smirks and walks there

[Confessional: Kassie]

"So far, my team is pathetic."

[Ends]

"Carl" Chris announces. Carl walks over to them and high fives them all.

"Ally" Chris continues. Ally walks there and smiles to Carl.

"Kevin" Chris continues. Kevin walks to them, drops something, and quickly picks it up.

"Kandie" Chris announces. Kandie walks to them and hugs Ally.

"And finally, Russell" Chris finishes. Russell walks to them.

Chris does the exact same as he did to the other team. He raises a blue flag with a charging Rhino on it. "I christen you, the Raging Rhinos!"

"Ravenous Bears? Raging Rhinos? These team names are pathetic, my team is pathetic, literally EVERYTHING is-" Kassie gets interrupted. "Pathetic?" Kenya helps, rudely. "As a matter of fact, yes." Kassie snaps.

The screen goes black due to a commercial break.

Chris is shown with the contestants standing in the wilderness next to a enclosed fence with two moose inside. One has a blue collar for the Rhinos, and the other has a brown collar for the Bears, both, have a key tied to its antlers. Chris walks towards the opening and lets the moose free.

[Confessional: Kevin]

"Let me guess. The challenge is to catch the moose to get the keys to our cabins."

[End]

"Today's challenge is to find the moose with your teams collar on it." Chris starts. "Called it" whispered Kevin.

"The team that brings me their moose, or key, first will be saved from elimination! The other team, gets to send someone home!" Chris pulls an airhorn out of his back pocket. "Any questions?" He asks, everybody remains silent. He blows the horn. "Go!"

The team follows the trail of moose footprints that lead into the woods. "I hate running," Dominic complains. "Get use to it!" Kenya tells him, patting him on the back, making him fall over.

[Confessional: Kenya]

"Wow, that kid is weak." She says, an annoyed look on her face.

[End]

The trail breaks apart into two separate trails that lead in opposite directions of themselves. Kevin looks to the rest of the Rhinos. "Team! Follow me!" they all run but stop when Kassie clears her throat "And if you're wrong?" she asks. "We can fight later! Let's go!" Kenya yells, grabbing Kassie by the arm, dragging her along.

Chamberlain shrugs and decides to follow. He starts walking along with them but he gets stopped when Chelsea grabs his arm. "Wait, Chamberlain. How do we know which trail the moose went on? They could be going towards our moose, or their moose." She tells him.

"I have an idea!" Rodger tells them. He looks rapidly between the two trails. "What's your plan?" Logan asks, getting impatient. "Eenee meenee miney, mo!" He says, pointing back and forth "This one!" He points to the one opposite of the other team.

[Confessional: Logan]

"If this kid loses the challenge for us.. He's going home."

[End]

They run into the woods, Rodger in front. Rodger trips over a rock and falls into a pond, making the rest of the team topple over him. "Oops, my bad." He giggles, the rest of the team groans.

The camera shows the Rhinos. Lanny stops abruptly "Wait", the team stops. "Lets split up. Russell go with Kandie, Carl go with Kevin, Spencer go with Ally, Kas-" Kassie interrupts him. "I'm sorry, I think I missed the meeting where we made you team captain." She remarks.

Lanny goes quiet. "Exactly, why should I listen to you?" Kassie asks, and she walks away into the distance, yelling 'Moose' repeatedly. "Yea I'm probably gonna go alone too." Kenya tells them.

"I don't mind going with Kandie." Russell says. Kandie smiles to him and they walk away. Ally looks at Spencer and they walk away together. Carl goes with Kevin and Lanny walks away too.

Kassie is shown walking alone. She hears people behind her and she dives in a bush. Ally and Spencer walk by. She, she grabs Ally and blocks her mouth so she doesn't scream.

"Don't scream!" Kassie starts "I have a proposal." Ally looks at her "Oh, sorry. I don't like you like that." Kassie rolls her eyes. "Not like that. Us girls must stick together, How about an alliance?" Kassie suggests, trying to sound nice.

Ally looks to her confused. "Who else will b-" Kassie interrupts Ally. "I talked to Kenya about it, so all we need is you!"

[Flashback]

Kassie walks over to Kenya in the mess hall. Plop she plate down and sits with her. "So, I know the possibility of us being on the same team, is less than 50/50, but in the chance that we are, we should start an alliance"

"I guess?" Kenya replies, not really paying attention to her, but at the gray plop on her plate. "Good!" Kassie says as she walks away.

[End of Flashback]

"I guess then." Ally answers, unsure. "Don't forget, it's a secret." Kassie tells her before getting up to continue walking. Spencer walks around yelling "Ally?"

Ally starts to get up "I'm here! Thanks for looking for me!" Spencer helps her get up. "What were you doing in the bushes?" He asks. "Oh, I, uh...tripped!"

Kenya is shown walking around aimlessly, Lanny walks to her and introduces himself. "Hi! I'm Lanny." She looks at him "I know? We already met." Lanny puts his head down and they awkwardly walk around.

[Confessional: Lanny]

"Okay, I'm not normally that awkward around people! But she's very pretty!"

[End]

They continue walking until they find a cave. The cave is large, dark, and wet. They look to each other, shrug and walk inside together. A stalactite drips water onto Kenya's head "It sure is wet in here" she says, fixing her hair "Yea." Lanny awkwardly agrees. A large growl is heard and they stop dead in their tracks.

Lanny looks to her, "Was that?". Another growl is head and a bear charges towards them and they run out with the bear following. "This isn't what I thought the show would be like." Lanny yells.

The scene changes to the Bears fighting. "I told you we shouldn't have listened to him!" Alex yells, referring to Rodger. "Actually hun, you didn't say anything" Chamberlain replies. Sandy looks around and yells "Shut. Up! You guys have been bickering since we started the challenge! It makes no sense!". The Bears go silent. "Now. We need to find that darn moose!"

[Confessional: Sandy]

"I hate yelling. But dang, they make me so mad!"

[End]

"Now, go find the moose!" She scolds them. They nod and walk into the woods. The scene changes to the Rhinos.

Lanny and Kenya run away from the bear, and pass their team. "Where are you going?!" Kassie yells. Kassie looks at the team and hears the bear. "Run!"

A moose was standing peacefully, minding its own business, eating grass. Lanny bumps into the moose first, then the team. The moose falls to its face, gets up and charges after them. They stop running when they see the bear, and they turn their heads and see the moose charging after them.

Kenya looks around and thinks quickly. She looks up and climbs the closest tree near her. The rest of the team copy her, except Kassie, and climb the trees around them. Kassie looks at both the moose and the bear and steps out of the way. the moose head buts the bear.

[Confessional: Kenya]

"I know this isn't the moment to joke around...But I took the opportunity"

[End]

Kenya looks around and yells "Moosey, come out, come out, as gay- eh, I mean, wherever you are!" They jump down and grab the key and run. The scene changes to The Bears walking around. Sandy is angry, and looks straight ahead, and the rest are looking around. Rodger sees a Moose.

"The Moose!" Chelsea yells. "That's not a moose! Thats a bear!" Rodger tells them. "Alex, go steal the key!" Logan yells. "That's my specialty!" Alex tells them, with enthusiasm.

She tip toes towards the moose, slowly. She looks around and climbs the tree. She looks down and jumps. The moose moves its head and looks at her. It runs out of the way and she hits the ground.

She looks up and groans. "Run!" Samantha yells to her. She gets up and chases the moose. She jumps on its back and she rides the moose. She pulls the antlers and the moose throws her off of it.

"Did you get the key?" Logan asked. Alex lifts up her hand and reveals key. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Shaun yells. They start running to Chris but they hear over the island intercom "The Rhinos Win! Bears, see you tonight!"

The Bears murmur in disappointment or disbelief. The screen shows the island from afar and dramatic music plays and slowly zooms in on the island. Chris is standing in front of a makeshift podium. With a tray of Marshmallows in his hand. Each member of the Bears team are sitting in front of him.

"If you get a Marshmallow. You're safe. At the end of the night, the person without a marshmallow is going home." Chris explains. "Any questions?" He pauses. "Now. Vote!"

[Confessional Voting]

The Bears are in the confessional booth with a stand on the side, where the toiler paper should be, with a box, marker and paper to vote.

Sandy sits in the booth writes a name and puts it in the box, and walks out. Chamberlain walks into the booth writes a name in puts it in the box. "Bye Honey! You had a good run!" and walks out. Rodger sits there with her arms crossed in protest "I refuse to eliminate one of my new friends! I think we're all gonna get _really_ close!" Alex walks in on Rodger and throws him out "I think it's obvious, I'm voting for Rodger." she tells the camera, before walking out. Samantha writes a name and puts it in the box and walks out.

[End]

"When I say your name, come get a marshmallow" he pauses "Sandy" Sandy gets up and grabs her marshmallow

"Logan" Logan gets up and grabs his marshmallow and winks at Chelsea, making her blush.

"Chamberlain" Chamberlain walks up and gets a marshmallow "You know it!" Chamberlain said with sass.

"Dominic" Chris said, throwing his marshmallow. "Shaun" Chris continues. Dominic catches his marshmallow, and Shaun walks up to get his.

"Chelsea" Chelsea gets up and receives her marshmallow.

"And, Samantha" Samantha also gets up and gets her marshmallow. Alex sits there with Rodger in silence.

"Alex, you're on the chopping block for, not being quick enough with the key snatching. Rodger, you're on the chopping block for trying to sabotage your team." Chris says. "Sabotage? I didn't Sabotage, I don't even know what that is!" Rodger yells, making Logan and Alex roll their eyes.

" And, the one going home is…" Chris pauses for anticipation. "Rodger." Chris announces. "Any last words?" Chris asks, not giving Rodger any time to talk. Chef walks up to Rodger, grabs his arm and walks to the dock throwing him into the boat while the boat drives away.

"Will they enjoy their stay? Will Kenya and Lanny develop more than a friendship? Will Kassie's alliance work out? Will Logan and Chelsea hook up? Let's find out the answer to this and more, next time on Total, Drama, Island!"

The Bears are shown walking back to their cabin. Kassie walks up to the camera and it zooms in on her. "I will win. If it's the last thing I do."

The screen turns to static and Rodger is shown sitting on a boat that's driving him away from the island "Am I sad I was eliminated first? Of course! But still it's _really_ disappointing. I thought we would all be really good friends!" Rodger finishes. The screen turns to black.


End file.
